Increased concentration of plasma homocyst(e)ine is a risk factor for atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease and, in subjects with hypertension and hyperlipidemia, increased concentration of plasma homocyst(e)ine is more prevalent. It is known that folate, and Vitamins B6 and B12, are involved in the metabolism of methionine/homocyst(e)ine, but how increasing dietary folate and Vitamins B6 and B12 affects the disease in these subjects is not known. In association with Dr. David McCarron, we studied homocyst(e)ine levels in 343 participants whose cardiovascular risk factors include hypertension, hyperlipidemia, and/or non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. Participants were randomly assigned to either one of two 10-week diets Diet A, a commercially prepared risk reduction diet that provided all the recommended dietary allowances of all nutrients; or Diet B, a nutritionist-guided, self-selected diet. Our results showed that a risk reduction meal program, providing optimal amounts of critical micronutrients, increases serum folate and Vitamin B12 and reduces plasma homocyst(e)ine levels in patients at risk for cardiovascular disease.